


The Old Days

by ashuuuuuuu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashuuuuuuu/pseuds/ashuuuuuuu
Summary: 邪教冷CP注意，内置可有可无儿童学步车，导师组内部消化文中弗雷不是光战认识的弗雷，是本人，性格基于剧情对话和设定集捏造，含有大量妄想和OOC，请考虑清楚再看3.0和4.0的DK剧情因为是当版本看的所以记忆比较模糊，如果有bug敬请谅解CPtag不知道怎么打（……
Relationships: Fray/Sidurgu
Kudos: 2





	The Old Days

**Author's Note:**

> 邪教冷CP注意，内置可有可无儿童学步车，导师组内部消化  
> 文中弗雷不是光战认识的弗雷，是本人，性格基于剧情对话和设定集捏造，含有大量妄想和OOC，请考虑清楚再看  
> 3.0和4.0的DK剧情因为是当版本看的所以记忆比较模糊，如果有bug敬请谅解  
> CPtag不知道怎么打（……

云雾街角落一处小屋被砰地用力撞开了门，门很破烂，那一下撞击就让它吱吱呀呀响个不停，好像马上就要掉下来。但进门的人没心思管修门的那人会不会大发雷霆，他踉跄几步，终于没稳住平衡，连同他手中的大剑一起跌落地面。陈旧的木地板被两个大金属块的重压逼得发出哀鸣，踏上了和门一样的命运。  
弗雷闻声走到了玄关的地方，他把门关上锁好，接着从背后架住倒地的人两条手臂，把他往里面拖。  
“希德勒格，你又受这么严重的伤了……”弗雷冷金色的眸子里没有什么波澜，用平淡的语气叙述着一件可怕的事情，仿佛早已司空见惯一样。  
希德勒格没有回他什么，只是因为伤口传来的痛苦而不断地抽气。今天追捕他的有十数名神殿骑士，希德勒格被堵在了一个死胡同里，领头的人怒不可遏地高声喊着今天要将他就地处决，他用了半条命才换来逃出生天。  
弗雷麻利地解开他身上用来固定重铠的皮带，然后把这些铠甲一件件地揭下来。希德勒格痛得微弱地呻吟了一声，伤口把他的血肉和盔甲粘连在了一起，让这个过程变得尤为难熬。  
他觉得现在自己活像一条正在被活活剥下鳞片的龙。希德勒格曾经见过那些龙骑士猎龙，那条龙被对龙弩炮发射出来的铁矛狠狠地钉住，滚烫的龙血从它的体内流到冰雪覆盖的地面上，滋滋地冒出混着血腥味的蒸汽，把身下的泥土和枯草染成了朱红色。  
即便如此，龙也还没死去。一些好大喜功的龙骑士已经按捺不住，他们把锋利的枪尖刺入巨龙的鳞片和血肉之间，枪柄往下一压，枪头一挑，一块还带着点皮肉的鳞片被掀了起来。龙骑士们伸手摘下属于他们的战利品，龙虽然还苟延残喘着，但已无力发出苦痛或愤怒的咆哮，它伏在地上迎接即将到来的死亡，痛觉只是让它的身体和翼膜抖动了一下，然后再无声息。  
希德勒格不知道自己为什么会对这种事情记得尤为清晰，而且好巧不巧又在这种时候，这让他的伤口更猛烈地痛了起来。  
“我先给你的伤口做一些应急处理。”弗雷说着，双手架空放在希德勒格的伤口上，掌心开始凝聚起以太，带有暖意的淡绿色的光辉笼罩着血肉模糊的伤处。  
希德勒格呼出一口气，伤处有些麻麻痒痒的，但是没了刚才的痛楚。他每次都很不习惯这种感觉，但不得不说，弗雷的幻术确实是及时雨，如果按照普通的敷药疗伤，恐怕他还要多痛上几天。  
“……好多了，谢谢。”希德勒格用手背擦去额头上的冷汗。  
“虽然比不上专业的治疗师，至少能缓解一下。”弗雷说着，又给对方抹上捣好的伤药，“你的伤需要养几天。”他望向希德勒格的眼睛，希德勒格觉得他的眼神里除了担忧，还有些淡淡的警告成分在里面。  
“我知道了……”希德勒格用故作平静的声音回答。他的身体上有很多大大小小的伤疤，甚至还有没完全愈合的伤口，自从师父死去之后，他就更加像一团以燃烧殆尽为目标的猛炎般不停战斗，身上的伤也越来越多。每次他伤痕累累地归来，弗雷只要在场，肯定立刻走上前来，为他包扎伤口。  
以前这屋子里也有些其他和他们相似的家伙在，现在只剩下他们二人，而日常生活又是那么地一成不变。  
时间已经是深夜，屋外传来风雪呼啸的声音。尽管云雾街的位置在伊修加德下层城壁的内侧，但龙族的袭击让城墙破开了大大小小的洞，当然也不会有专业的工匠因为可怜这些底层贫民而前来修葺。云雾街的人们有时候会用一些破木板或者碎石块来勉强挡住这些地方，但总抵不住风雪特别猛烈的日子。  
从缺口长驱而入的风吹得松动的木门噼啪作响，凉意透过石砌的墙壁渗到屋里每处，连简陋的火炉都好像即将要被这彻骨的寒意扼熄。  
尽管躯体已经不怎么感觉到剧烈的疼痛，但困倦和寒冷都侵袭着希德勒格。他曳着僵硬的躯体躺上床，床单和被子冻得发硬，他打了个寒战。  
“今晚这个天气，看来也没有什么事情可以让我们出手了。”弗雷从桌子的书堆里抬起头，一旁的油灯映得他的脸轮廓清晰，“你休息吧，况且你这个身体状况也出不去。”  
夜色总是为暗黑骑士那身漆黑的铠甲镀上一层保护，尽管希德勒格一直认为这说法有些自欺欺人，但他确实经常在夜间执行自己的“工作”。今晚看上去是没戏了，希德勒格不甘心的对着空气挥了一下拳头，然后闭上了眼睛，令人挫败的一天结束了。  
希德勒格又看见了猎龙。四周是伊修加德城内的景色，远远望去，两条巨龙被击坠在地面上，许多人围着龙，其中有骑士团的骑士，正教的神职人员，还有一些平民。他们喧闹地围成一团，平民们似乎在情绪激动地叙述着什么，而那几个神职人员则大声嚷着叫那些平民退开。一旁的骑士手里紧紧握着武器，一边警戒围过来的人群，一边神色凝重地死死盯住地上匍匐的龙。  
一般的民众可不会主动靠近这种危险的东西，眼前的场景反常得让希德勒格甚至有一丝脊背发凉，可是他仍然忍不住脚步往那边走去。他越走近，那些人的话语就越清晰。  
“杀了它们！杀了它们！”  
“这些恶龙是怎么进到城里的？骑士团在做什么？”  
“真恶心……”  
人们的怒吼和谩骂不绝于耳，希德勒格觉得胸口莫名揪紧，他粗暴地推开人群，走到了前方——眼前荒谬的情景让他的双腿被牢牢钉在原地，血液灌满大脑产生了诡异的眩晕感，四肢也像木头一样不能动弹。  
根本没有什么龙，只有是一男一女，两名和他一样，黑鳞黑角的奥拉族。  
那天的风雪也很大，却出现了很多不畏严寒的人们，不是为了生计，也不是要去实行什么非做不可的事情，只是来看对两名普通人的处刑。那是和他们一样的人，却只是因为种族的不同，长着鳞片和角，就被当成不洁的生物，在光天化日下被大张旗鼓地处决。  
跟猎龙的时候如出一辙，行刑的人手中握着锐利的匕首，将匕首的尖部刺入他们的皮肤和鳞片之间，一压，一挑，用同样的手法获得了他们的战利品。倒地的人被绑住手脚塞住嘴巴，也没有作出什么剧烈的挣扎，只是被故意施加的痛苦折磨得在昏死和清醒中不尽地徘徊。  
希德勒格从床上惊醒，梦里的风雪声依旧，只是周围的景象告诉他这是一场噩梦。弗雷躺在他身边，依旧睡着了，和噩梦缠身的自己相反，他的睡脸很安稳。云雾街的夜晚不管什么天气都十分寒冷，不和谁相互取暖的话很难入眠，他重新躺回被子里，闭上眼睛，却怎么也睡不着。  
自从被师父收养之后，他很快开始了作为暗黑骑士的训练，他拥抱着愤怒与仇恨，那些东西灼烧着他的灵魂，作为一名暗黑骑士而战斗，也变成了再理所当然不过的事情。  
希德勒格和弗雷十三四岁的时候，曾经躲在云雾街的一处地方练剑，不知道是不是被师父收养的时间相近，他们之间似乎比其他人要多一层的亲近。  
他孜孜不倦地挥舞着堪比自己身长的大剑，尽管是木剑，也有相当的重量，随之一起挥下的还有少年的汗水。而弗雷则是宣告休息，他放下了练习用的剑，倚着旁边脏兮兮的石墙，津津有味地读手里的书。  
“弗雷，你不继续了吗？”  
“我想先看会书。”  
“那书你都看几天了，是啥啊？有这个闲工夫不如多练习，可别到时候连自己都保护不了。”说话间，希德勒格仍不忘变着法子挥出手里的武器，但一瞬间的分神让他的剑突然失去了控制，径直挥到了弗雷跟前。他大喊一声不好，拼尽全力把方向扭过去，才让大剑砸到地板上，不至于伤到人。  
大剑掉在弗雷脚尖前不到半个脚步掉距离，希德勒格捏了一把汗，可同时，手腕上传来的疼痛又不可忽视：“啊痛痛痛痛……”  
“你的手腕刚刚因为强制改变武器的轨迹受伤了。”弗雷马上放下书本向他走去，“你不要动。”  
他轻轻用手心托起希德勒格受伤的手腕，另一只手搭到上面，嘴里念了几句希德勒格听不懂的话，一阵淡淡的光辉快速闪过，刚刚还疼得呲牙咧嘴的希德勒格突然定了下来。  
“这是……幻术？”他的目光难以置信地在手和弗雷的脸上来回走动，“这东西只有骑士团那些混蛋会吧？你怎么……”  
“就是从些旁门左道，还有你说没用的那些书里学的。”弗雷仰头看着已经比他高一头的奥拉，笑着摇了摇头，“你们总爱把自己弄得浑身是伤。”  
自觉中，希德勒格从来不会把自己和弗雷想成是同一路的人。自己习惯于横冲直撞，单独解决问题，而弗雷则是头脑冷静，又爱照顾人。这一点很好地反映在了二人的剑上，希德勒格的剑法如火焰一般攻势猛烈，弗雷的剑法冷静准确，像平静水面偶尔掀起的波澜。  
“虽然我给你治了一下，不过我还是提议今天休息吧，毕竟现在我的治疗魔法不能真的把你的伤治好。”弗雷向希德勒格提议。  
然而希德勒格依然固执地弯腰捡起来那把掉在地上的剑：“我可没有休息的功夫，我要早点成为真正的暗黑骑士，给我的家人报仇。”  
“所以这就是你的理由？”弗雷问他，并不是质问，只是使用了一种若有所思的语气。  
“是啊，我必须这么做。”希德勒格又开始重新挥他的剑，话语间透出一丝不耐烦，他反过来问弗雷：“那你呢？”  
“很抱歉，我对自己的父母没有什么印象了……”  
“不是问你这个。”  
暗黑骑士要把自己的负面感情化作力量来战斗，这就是他们的存在方式。希德勒格终于不再分心去对付自己的剑，而是把目光转向弗雷，弗雷和他一样是孤儿，但是从他的待人处事来看，要不是他们在同一屋檐下，希德勒格恐怕一辈子都不会认为他将要成为一名暗黑骑士。  
“你也要向谁复仇吧。”弗雷的事情希德勒格大概听说过，弗雷说他曾想要为朋友复仇，希德勒格本以为对方会给出相似的答案。  
“才不是。”弗雷靠近希德勒格，伸出手指在他开始变得宽广而结实的胸膛上戳了一下。看上去漫不经心的一个动作，却意外地饱含力度，希德勒格往后踉跄了一下。  
“虽然我自己也还在琢磨师父的话……但是，我觉得这个答案，说不好能从保护他人的战斗中找到。”  
希德勒格一下子懵在原地。他们确实发誓过要为了保护受欺压的弱者们，但这绝不是他所认为的源动力，像是要为自己愤怒的情感找到一个合理的宣泄口，对正教的憎恨是他现在的战斗理由。  
看到希德勒格难以置信的神情，弗雷又换了个说法：“如果有一天，我和师父被神殿骑士团绑架了，你会怎么办？”  
“那当然是去救你们，顺便教训那些骑士混蛋咯！”说到这里，希德勒格的脚还往地上用力地跺了一下。  
“所以你为什么要救我们呢？”  
“当然是因为……”  
有什么就要脱口而出，但希德勒格却无法立刻用语言去表达这种感情，话说到一半塞在喉咙里，半天发不出声音来。他想说因为你们对我很重要，因为失去你们我会很难过，因为——  
“是因为……那些家伙很可恶。”最终，这一切都被一句毫无说服力地话语给代替了。  
弗雷垂下眼睛叹气，仿佛一位老师对学生百般教导，最终对方却回答了错误的答案：“你没有认真听师父说话。”  
这句话比直接宣布他是错的要更伤希德勒格那年少的自尊，他梗着脖子大声申辩道：“才，才没有！我在这里练剑也是因为师父说的话！”  
然后在希德勒格开始抱怨之前，弗雷聪明地转移了话题：“今天刚好天色还没晚，我也和你一起再练一下剑好了。”  
后来，他们不断为保护弱者而挥舞手中的剑，希德勒格也渐渐接近师父——翁帕涅教导的真意。他试着控制那团火焰，也开始懂得恪守保护弱者的信条，从未改变的憎恨成为了他的武器和坚盾，他得到了如获新生的力量。只是在这个风雪交加的夜里醒来，他仿佛又徘徊在当年的梦里。  
夜雾又数次笼罩破旧的云雾街，希德勒格却仍旧被困梦境之中，他再度惊醒，还是一样的夜晚，还是那样的梦。他懊恼地在大腿上重重砸下一拳头，给了自己一个不痛不痒的惩罚。  
“我发现你这一阵子都没有睡好。”  
说话的人希德勒格不用看也知道是谁，只是没猜到他居然还醒着：“我吵醒你了？抱歉啊。”  
“并不是。”弗雷朝他笑笑，“我只知道你最近经常半夜醒来，所以我想……”  
“你的好奇心连我都不放过啊。”希德勒格无可奈何地垂下肩膀，但也明白了一个事实，自己总吵醒弗雷，他自然有些抱歉。他看到弗雷的手臂上也缠了几圈绷带，原本由二人分担的战斗，这些日子里只有弗雷一人在独力支撑，他身上的伤痕也比以前多了。希德勒格不是没有逞强过要跟过去，最后的结果显然是被弗雷强制留在家里。  
弗雷思考了一下，说：“你伤口给我看看吧。”  
离自己负伤已经过了一段日子，也拜这伤所赐，那扰乱人心的梦境就没有停下来过。希德勒格脱掉上衣，皮肤裸露在寒冷的空气中，让他不自觉地打了个寒战。伤口的位置在肩膀的后上方，拆开绷带后能看见背部的其他位置也有深浅不一的伤，和旧的伤疤混在一起。  
“已经不痛了，明天我也去。”  
“就知道你会这么说，我劝不住你的。”  
希德勒格感觉自己都能看到弗雷在他背后苦笑的表情，·他明白自己每次都在逞强，然后说些看似毫不关心的话来掩饰自己的真心。弗雷是个聪明人，他肯定把一切看在眼里，只是不去戳穿自己，放纵自己在任性而已。  
弗雷的手掌轻柔地覆上他愈合得差不多的伤处，估计完全康复之后，这里也会像其他地方一样留下疤痕。冷风吹得他光裸的皮肤发凉，弗雷的手掌却暖暖的，摸过的地方微微发热。希德勒格放任对方的手以近乎爱抚的动作向下滑去，一直沉到他的尾椎，尾巴根部的刺激让他整个身子都缩了一下。  
他知道这个信号意味着什么，他干巴巴地问对方：“要吗？”  
“好。”弗雷回答。  
二人这一层的关系也不知道是什么时候开始的，但是比起花费本来就不充裕的金钱，还要冒着染病的风险去暗巷找个风尘女子泄欲，还不如本则亲近的二人互相抚慰来得方便。话是这么说，但怎么听都像是用来掩饰某种情感的借口。  
希德勒格脱掉下半身的衣物，上半身伏着，膝盖抵在床板上。他感觉到对方两根沾了软膏的手指熟练地在自己身后开拓，时不时还若有若无地撩过那块敏感的软肉，这让他全身上下都忍不住绷紧。  
“喂……别玩了，你快点。”  
不过弗雷的耐心很好，他已经解释过很多次，前戏不足就会受伤，可是希德勒格急性子的抱怨听多了，他也习惯了当耳边风。  
常年握住大剑的手长满了茧子，弗雷摩挲着希德勒格的小腹，然后手掌下落，游刃有余地服侍起对方的分身。粗糙的感觉在柱身和龟头划过，刺激之下，性器的前端也泌出了不少清液。  
伊修加德常年是寒冷的，但是只有在这种时候，即便一丝不挂，身体还是会热得发烫。弗雷从后面进入他的身体，后穴突然被打开填满的感觉令希德勒格发出一声隐忍的呻吟。同样滚烫的躯体贴了上来，用嘴唇亲吻他伤痕累累的后背。  
嵌在希德勒格体内的异物不断进出，每一次都照顾到他最为敏感的地方，让他的头脑和四肢都被波纹一样扩散出去的快感吞噬。也许这样可以暂时从那些噩梦里脱身，转而坠向另一个深渊——虽然是深渊，但至少能带给自己肉体上的愉悦。  
这种想法让希德勒格比平时更渴求强烈的刺激，在第一次高潮之后，他主动和弗雷换了个姿势。他坐在对方身上，这样的体势在每一次顶入的时候都吃得更深，内壁也更紧地绞住身下的肉棒。  
他忘情地上下摆动自己的身体，双手也情不自禁地揉捏起饱满的胸膛，亮晶晶的体液随着殷红的肠肉一起被翻出来。脑子里无暇顾及其他事情，希德勒格觉得自己现在只要做一个承受肉欲的机器就好，不要去想其他事情。  
登顶数次之后，也来不及将对方的存在从自己体内抽出，希德勒格瘫软着倒在弗雷身上，一言不发地只是喘气。弗雷也像配合他一样沉默着，只有在最后希德勒格回过神来之后，才抓过对方的脸，在他嘴唇上轻轻啄了一下。  
“突然……干嘛……”希德勒格疑惑，他们平时做爱不怎么接吻。  
“没什么，我就是突然想起来以前的一件事。”  
“什么事？”  
“你说我被神殿骑士团抓了的话会去救我。”  
“你真无聊。”希德勒格别过脸哼了一下。  
“那是你的真心吧。”弗雷笑了两声，“还是说这样表示会更合适？”说完，弗雷拿自己的耳朵在希德勒格的角边蹭了几下。  
身体好不容易冷却，希德勒格的脸却又一瞬变烫了，差点整个人弹起来：“你……！”  
面对希德勒格的窘况，弗雷更加不改笑意，希德勒格体会出对方骨子里可能含有的那么一丝恶劣。但是没有办法，他除了无可奈何地皱起眉头，也只能毫无疑义地把那些不知不觉全部曝光的心思装装样子收了回去。

那之后他再次握住武器，梦就不再困扰他了。  
而事到如今，他也明白了师父翁帕涅的所说的奥义。暗黑骑士的根本的力量即是心中的“爱”，这如此美好的词语听起来与跟负面情感挂钩的暗黑骑士多么的不搭调，也叫人羞耻得有些难以启齿。但希德勒格不得不承认，想去守护某人的爱意，才应该是支撑他战斗下去的动力。燃烧负面情感获得的力量就像往火炉里添柴，爱则是火焰本身。  
他固然是爱着自己的父母的，否则那复仇的怒火也无从点燃。至于弗雷，自己和他并肩作战了无数个日夜，他们把身后交给对方，为了守护彼此而战斗，这种感情，这种关系，在他心里也确确实实有答案。  
“我来晚了，希德勒格，要你久等了。”  
希德勒格的思绪被说话的人打断，回过神来的时候，自己等候已久的冒险者已经坐在桌前，手中端来两杯冒着热气的葡萄酒，然后将其中一杯递给了他。今天的伊修加德晴空万里，繁星清清楚楚地铺陈在天空上，风雪和云雾都散去了，空气却变得格外凛冽寒冷。  
冒险者依旧是那身风尘仆仆的行头，他每次来找自己的时候看上去都是那么忙，希德勒格怀疑他是不是来送个信就走，结果每一次聊天的时间都比想象中要长许多。  
“今天来聊什么？继续你那段异世界之旅的话题？”希德勒格问冒险者，虽然他对冒险者有绝对的信任，然而那些光怪陆离的旅途，他有时还是觉得难以置信。  
平时能言善道的冒险者沉默了会，希德勒格注意到，他今天是背着大剑出现的。过了一阵，冒险者喝了两口葡萄酒，才把一样东西放在桌面上：“我想再听听弗雷的事情。”  
冒险者放下的是一颗漆黑的灵魂水晶，上面精心雕刻着象征暗黑骑士的纹样，暗红色的以太在水晶中若隐若现地流动。那是弗雷曾经拥有的物品。  
希德勒格明白冒险者所知的弗雷并不是他熟悉的人，那只是个凭依在弗雷已经死去的肉体上的，情感的化身。那么这话要从哪里说起好，希德勒格开始回忆他和弗雷的过往。  
旧日的光景在记忆里渐渐重现，他回想起最后一次和弗雷说话的时候，自己和莉埃勒裹着斗篷，正要按弗雷的提议离开皇都暂避。  
事情已经到了对方发起神前决斗的地步，就算希德勒格万般想要帮助弗雷，也别无他法，况且自己如果鲁莽行动，还会让莉埃勒陷入不必要的危险。他握紧了拳头，混在一起的情感让他长久沉默着，甚至不愿意去看弗雷的眼睛。  
“莉埃勒就拜托你照顾了。”弗雷的语气还是一如既往，他关心着对方，却没有显现出对自己的担忧，“带她找个安全的地方。”  
尽管如此，空气还是止不住地愈发凝重。希德勒格清楚神前决斗的凶险，那就是你只身被丢进敌人的大本营，凶多吉少。他心里隐隐有预感，诀别的愁绪压在他胸口上，可自己无论如何，就是说不出什么像样的话来。  
“记得回来找我们。”希德勒格咬着牙，“这家伙还等着你教她战斗呢。”  
“嗯，我会的。”  
弗雷走出几步，接着最后一次转身望向希德勒格他们，那光景深深烙在希德勒格的眼底：他手中握着暗黑骑士的水晶，然后小心翼翼地，郑重地，虔诚地，把它收在了胸口，心脏的位置。


End file.
